Catch Krusty
This article is about the episode where SpongeBob and Patrick play a game. For the episode in which SpongeBob and Patrick play catch, see Catch in the Krab. For information on the game itself, see Catch Krusty (game). The game that SpongeBob and Patrick play is an example of this trope. Description When SpongeBob and Patrick arrive on Squidward's boat, SpongeBob is sitting next to Patrick, who is on the right-hand boat. SpongeBob says, "We're gonna play a game called 'Krusty Krusty!'", which makes Squidward say "You're playing at the wrong boat!" in a loud voice. As Squidward is sitting next to SpongeBob and Patrick, SpongeBob starts to play "Gimme the Fish"! This is where we first see SpongeBob's voice. SpongeBob, having taken Squidward's cue to play the game, starts to play. In the background, Squidward is playing "Sponge Buddy" and laughing at SpongeBob and Patrick. Both sides are playing in turns, so neither side is getting bored for long. Suddenly, at the edge of the screen, an underwater ship appears in the distance. As the ship approaches, however, the sound of SpongeBob and Patrick's song cuts out. SpongeBob tells Patrick to start the song. Patrick responds by giving a high-pitched whistle, causing SpongeBob to laugh harder. The music returns, but this time, in an eerie way, the melody is different. The ship suddenly makes it's way closer, and then in an instant (much like how SpongeBob's catchphrase is "You're playing at the wrong boat!"), it appears in front of the other boat. Squidward tries to react and the boat starts to move. SpongeBob asks why, and he responds that everyone will play in turns, and it's a chance for people who don't want to play to join the game. SpongeBob and Patrick continue playing and eventually they have won the game. At this point, however, Squidward starts to cry, because the boat that SpongeBob and Patrick started so hard just disappeared. As Squidward is crying, he takes the winning hat off his head, revealing his trademark bow tie. On the next episode, Squidward starts to get mad, saying that the game doesn't exist anymore and that he never really wanted to play it. SpongeBob and Patrick come up with their explanation that the game isn't real, and it's a cruel trick Squidward played on everyone so the only way he would play would be if he would have to play on SpongeBob and Patrick's ship or if they would die trying and he would be the loser. The next day, Squidward is seen crying in the fishbowl next to SpongeBob, saying he's losing face and that he hates the game. Squidward says he's going to make the next game of "SpongeBob and Patrick's Krabby Patty Delivery Service", where SpongeBob and Patrick play catch on the boat in order to win. Characters Synopsis This episode begins with Patrick playing Krabby Patty Delivery Service. When Squidward throws the burger into the air, this causes SpongeBob and Patrick to laugh. SpongeBob calls out "Krrabby Patty Delivery Service!" and jumps in the air to catch it, but Patrick jumps on SpongeBob before he could. Squidward is also seen with his eyes bulging as he looks at SpongeBob and Patrick, and he tries to say that there is no Krabby Patty Delivery Service. SpongeBob calls out "Krrabby Patty, delivery service!" and Squidward tries to run off, and a cut to Squidward. In the next scene, Squidward says that they won, and shows Squidward's headband in the bucket he uses to dump out the burgers. Then he looks around for Patrick and SpongeBob. Later, Patrick says that he doesn't want to play so he'll try to be more nice to SpongeBob and Squidward. After they've lost, he gives a farewell handshake to SpongeBob and lets Squidward eat the last of the Krabby Patties. After Squidward eats the last of the Krabby Patties, SpongeBob and Patrick run out, and a cut shows the game with the Krabby Patty Delivery Service, with "Krusty Krabby Delivery Service" as the name. Squidward doesn't appear and Squidward's face looks sad and he says, "You're playing at the wrong boat!", but the ship returns just in time after the "Krusty Krabby" sign is up. He says "We're all on the wrong ship.", but the player then screams and the boat disappears, with no SpongeBob and Patrick appearing. Category:GPT-2 Category:Episodes Category:Games